A Shamanic Talent Contest
by Psycho Freak222
Summary: When everyone is bored, what do they do? Hold a talent contest of coarse! BEWARE: RYU SINGING INSIDE! DANGER!


Title: A Shamanic Talent Show

Disclaimer:We do not own Shaman King, although we want Hao's Pants and Yoh's headphones.

Written By: None other than Samè!... oh yea, and Heather.

Heather:Hey!

Samè: Yea, yea well, on with the fic!

Horohoro Usui and the almighty Tao Ren had gotten into yet another argument over who was more talented. Manta, our very intellegent little friend suggested that a telent competition be held to determine who had the most talent. Yoh and Anna overheard Manta explaining the details. Yoh was thrilled! Anna... wasn't.

"There is no way you're holding some freak show in my house!" Anna shouted.

Yoh pouted, "Aww... come on, Anna. It's just a little fun. It's been so boring around here lately. We could use a little excitement!"

"Yes, Anna-san, I agree." Ryu piped.

So, the icy Kyôyama Anna finally gave in, allowing everyone to cheer and prepare their acts.

The next day, the contest began. The first contestant was... Horohoro!

"Okay, I uh... wrote a poem. It's called 'My Favorite Things', by Horohoro."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I love to board

around the snow

it is the best way

you can go

I love to eat

any food

when I'm happy, sad,

in any mood!

I love to bug

everyone

it is always

lots of fun.

I like to sleep

Much like Yoh.

Did I mention

that I love snow?

THE END." He bowed.

"Do you write your poems with a crayon, Ainu?" Ren asked, taking the stage.

"...Maybe." Horo shifted his eyes.

"I will be plate-spinning."

So Ren balanced 3 plates. One on each pole, held in his hands, and one on the highly unatural spike that jutted out of his head.

So the plates spun then he threw them and caught them in one hand and bowed.

Everyones faces, basically looked like this: **O.O**

"Uh... who's next?"

"I am!"

Everyone turned to see... Ryu!

"I'm going to sing for Anna-san!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I'll have a Bluuuueeee Christmas, without youuuuuuuu-"

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP STOP STOP!" Everyone yelled.

Ryu frowned. T.T

"NEXT!" Anna screamed.

"Uh... heheheh... Hiya Anna-chan."

"YOH!"

"I'm uh... gonna sing?"

Anna blinked.

"O...kay..." Yoh cleared his throat,

"Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us  
Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
And when you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
I will let you down  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
Never want to come down."

Yoh finished the song and Anna stared at him.

"Eheheheheh..." "

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**A/N:** Soo, what'd you think? I don't own the song 'Let You Down'. Three Days Grace does, and Yes, Yoh was singing that for Anna. I thought it kinda fit. I also don't own the "Do you write your poems with a crayon" thing. That's from the newer version or Mr. Deeds.

Heather: Aww, how sweet! That's so nice. See? Yoh and Anna really care 'bout each other.(Kawaii)

Samè: Yeah... Anyway, if you want to know the other couplings that will be here, there's some more YohXAnna (Yea, I'm the world's biggest Yohna fan so... yea...) LysergXJeanne, FaustXEliza, and a lil bit of MillieXLyserg but not much. There will be a VERY small amount of one-sided TamaoXYoh and Maybe some PirikaXRen.

Heather: Noooo! Ren is mine! Mine-Glomps Ren-

Samè-.-" ...Riiiiggghttt. Anyways, email me or review with ideas on the other peoples' acts. Next chapter, HAO-SAMA! Cheers )

Hao: Yay! Um... can I... Maybe... kill Lyserg?

Samè: Nooo! Hao-sama, be nice to Lyserg. ;(

Hao: T.T

Lyserg-Hugs Samè-

Hao: DIE-Tries to burn Lyserg-

Heather-Still clinging to Ren's arm like a leech-

Ren-Sighs- .. Here we go again...

Faust VII: Do I get to do something for my dear Eliza!

Eliza: Yay!

Samè: HEY! FAUST, LEAVE MANTA ALONE!

Faust-Chasing Manta.-

Manta-Screaming and crying and running.-

Yoh-Doing push-ups.-

Anna-...Sleeping-

Chocolove-Writing Jokes-

Jeanne-Running from Marco-

Opacho-Keeping the Hana-gumi from killing the Lily 5-

Lily 5-Cowering in fear-

Samè: Er... yea. Anyway, we'll try to post more soon. I have to go kill my EX boyfriend Jamie (We broke up yesterday cause he thought I kissed my friend Kim's boyfriend James.) But yea... I LOVE PAT! (Sexxi sexxi sexxi)

Hao: Sexier than me? .-

Samè: ...Maybe. O.O


End file.
